Introspective
by LonelyHearts2008
Summary: While sharing a bed with the object of his affections, Maxi is forced to confront himself about his feelings for Kilik. Maxi/Kilik fluff. Set during Soul Calibur II.


**I wrote something like this way back in the day and posted it on under my LonelyHearts2008 profile, but I thought it was bad, so I deleted it. I felt like I was finally ready to go back, revisit one of my oldest OTPs and re-write this fic. It's Maxi/Kilik fluff, so no real NSFW, but that's in the plans for another story. Enjoy!**

* * *

During travel, nothing was more important that conserving funds. When you had no money, doing simple things like finding food to eat and a place to sleep for the night were near impossible.

That's where Kilik, Maxi and Xianghua found themselves. Nearing nighttime, the group was growing desperate.

"Alright," began Xianghua, "On the count of three, everyone show what you've got. One...two..._three!_"

Xianghua held out a half empty coin purse, Kilik rustled a few silver coins and Maxi offered his bare palm.

"I couldn't sell any of that junk. It was _worthless,_" Maxi responded to Xianghua's scrutinizing glare.

"Maxi and I will find jobs around the city in the morning. For now, Xianghua, do you think that you could pay for at least two inn rooms?" asked Kilik.

Xianghua pursed her lips. "_Fine,_" she sighed. "You two better pull your weight tomorrow. If we're short again, you're on your own."

* * *

Without hassle or struggle, Xianghua succeeded in purchasing two rooms for the night. She took the smaller room for herself and let her two companions take the larger.

However, upon opening the door, Maxi and Kilik found themselves faced with an obstacle.

"There's only one bed," noted Kilik.

There it stood; a large, grand double bed resting proudly in the middle of the dimly lit room.

Maxi slowly turned to his friend. "You go ahead and take the bed, Kilik. I'll sleep on the floor."

"That wouldn't be fair or comfortable for you. We should share the bed."

That was exactly what Maxi was hoping _not_ to hear. Since meeting Kilik four years ago, Maxi forced himself to beat down feelings that grew strongly over time. How he came to see the boy he once loved like a brother in this light, Maxi had no clue. He _really_ wasn't down with the idea of Kilik being so innocently comfortable with him.

Wiping away at the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks, Maxi nodded.

"Alright then..."

* * *

This was _torture_, plain and simple. There Maxi lay in the inky darkness, the object of his affection too close yet too far for his liking. He lamented over the situation, whined internally about how he couldn't convince Kilik that having the bed to himself was a _good_ thing and that he would be fine sleeping on the floor if it meant that Kilik was comfortable.

But, _no._ The boy had a heart of gold. With a simple sentence and a bat of those damned eyelashes, Maxi forgot all he worried about and climbed in bed beside him.

So, Maxi just _laid_ there, willing away thought after thought, occasionally glancing over at Kilik.

In so many ways, Kilik was still a boy. His eyes still shined with youthful naivete and hope. His smile, bright and powerful. Kilik had a very intoxicating scent. Earthy, but not overpowering. Masculine and pleasing. It only became _more_ intoxicating after he would finish training. Beads of sweat would slick the back of his neck, running off his slender shoulders and rolling down his chest.

Then, he would bathe himself in the river, and Maxi would have to beat down the bulge in his trousers. He watched his shoulders and back flex as he stretched to throw water over his body. The water would rise ever so slightly over his hips as he bent to wash his hair. Kilik would then stand upright, shaking droplets of water from his hair, catch the sight of Maxi and extend a hand to him innocently and ask him to bathe with him. Completely none the wiser.

His eyes having adjusted to the darkness, Maxi looked over at Kilik once more. He focused on those lips he thought of kissing so many times. Before his mind could catch up, Maxi found himself sitting up to lean over Kilik and capture those lips in a chaste kiss.

He stayed for a moment before pulling back and surveying the boy's sleeping face.

_"He really __**is**__ beautiful,"_ Maxi thought, leaning in for one more kiss.

"_M-Maxi?_"

Like he had been hit with acid, Maxi jumped back.

"_Kilik!_ I-I thought you were asleep!"

"I was," Kilik replied, sitting up. "I felt something blowing across my face, so I assumed the window was open, but -"

"I'm sorry, Kilik. I really am! I should have -"

Kilik looked away, blush tinting his cheeks. "It's alright."

"_What?_"

"I liked it. Your kiss. It was _nice._"

Shellshocked, Maxi could only stare at the boy as he nervously played with his hands.

"You mean...you're _not_ mad at me?" asked Maxi.

Kilik shook his head.

"Would you...kiss me _again_?"

Not one to deny such a request, Maxi leaned in once more to take both his and Kilik's breath away.

* * *

The next morning, all three party members were well-rested with full stomachs and ready to find jobs to pay for a ferry to the west before the day ended. Xianghua happily linked arms with her two companions.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes, we did," replied Kilik. "Maxi and I had to share the bed."

Xianghua slipped her arms out of theirs, placing them on top of her head. "Well, you two _are_ friends, so I'm sure you worked it out."

"Oh, _yeah,_" Maxi said. Behind the girl's back, he took a hold of Kilik's hand, intertwining their fingers. He gave Kilik a knowing smirk, the boy returning a faint smile.

"We worked it out _real_ quick."


End file.
